My Old Kentucky Home
by CrazyFrog07
Summary: Take a journey throughout the life of the personification of the Bluegrass state. Chapter 1: The Beginning. Everybody has a start to their story. This is his. Series of interlinking oneshots centered around Kentucky, OC!States used.


**Historical Context: The Colonies had just recently purchased land west of the Appalachian Mountains from the Shawnee, Iroquois, and Cherokee tribes. Exploration teams were sent to map and explore the recently purchased land before and during the American War for Independence. Wars often erupted between the settlers and Indian tribes. **

-0-

The new land west of the Appalachian Mountains was an exciting purchase. It was not surprising when exploration companies sent teams of men out to map the land soon after it was acquired. America especially felt giddy about the new territory; so when the first opportunity to explore presented itself America did not hesitate to sign up.

-0-

America's team was in a heavily wooded area, climbing over logs and through thick bushes to get where they had intended to go. The group trekked through a particularly large bush and came out at a clearing where the tree tops shaded the forest floor below them. America looked up to see the sun shining through the gaps in the leafy roof then back down to watch the shadowed patterns move on the dirt floor as the trees swayed in the wind.

The rest of the group had also stopped and were admiring the shadowed patterns along with their soon- to- be nation. America cast a glance at the other men in his group. All of them ranged in age between late twenties to mid thirties, making the nation the odd man out, being only at a physical age of sixteen.

America closed his eyes and sighed contently before speaking; "I'm glad that I was able to come on this trip. I'm afraid that I won't be able to do much of anything in the coming years," The young soon- to- be nation let his head fall, bringing his right hand up to cover his eyes. "I can feel the social unrest…"

Not one man of the exploration team said a word. They all knew that this young man was 'special' and chose not to talk about it, especially when they could feel the unrest just as much as he could.

America dropped his hand to his side and slapped on a smile, once again turning to his team. "Well, let's not worry about that now! We have unexplored territory to map!"

The team could not help but smile at the exuberant nature of their team leader. They hitched their satchels higher on their shoulders, following their leader deeper into the forest.

-0-

The team stopped to make camp at sunset. The terrain in this new territory was filled with hills and sinkholes. It was a hard task for the team to find a flat space large enough for their camp. They eventually found one, wasting no time in setting camp for fear the sun would set.

"Gabe, can you collect firewood?" America asked a man with ginger hair. The man looked up from his spot on a fallen log.

"Sure, be back before you know it," Gabe grunted as he pushed himself up from his perch.

America watched Gabe's back as he went into the forest, the man's lantern swinging as he walked over uneven ground.

America returned to securing his tent. He listened to the conversations of the team members to keep his mind off of the war he _knew _was coming.

Gabe returned only minutes later, his arms full of kindling, the metal ring of his lantern looped around his wrist. He quickly shambled over to the designated spot for the fire and dropped his arm load of fire wood with a huff. He reached to his back pocket to pull out a red handkerchief, bringing it to his face to mop up the few sweat droplets that had started to run down his forehead.

Gabe returned his handkerchief to his back pocket and turned to America. "Are there any savages around these parts?" he asked.

America stopped what he was doing and turned to face Gabe. "No, why?"

"I saw this kid in the woods," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, pointing in the direction he had just come from. "Ran off when I tried coming toward him though."

The nation stared at his team member, curiosity evident on his young face. He turned his back to Gabe, going back to the work the man's comment had interrupted him from. "A kid in the woods…I wonder…"

"Sir?" Gabe asked, peeking around America's shoulder.

America turned back around, his expression controlled. "It's nothing. It was probably just a child of a local Indian tribe that just set up camp recently. Let's not worry about it." He walked off toward the pile of logs to help start the fire.

"If you say so, sir," Gabe mumbled to himself.

-0-

The next night, after a long day of exploring, the team was gathered around their camp fire telling stories to pass the time while their dinner cooked. America mostly tuned them out for his mind was preoccupied with the child in the woods.

"While I was out by myself today I thought I saw a child hiding behind a tree. When I turned around, he vanished."

America perked up when he heard that the subject which preoccupied his mind was brought up in the conversation.

"You're seeing him too? I thought I was crazy; thought I was the only one seeing him, so I didn't bring it up."

"Naw, I saw him last night while I was gathering firewood," Gabe commented. He brought his hand up and lazily rubbed at his eye.

"Perhaps we've met a ghost!" one of the team members yelled, with mirth in his voice and a grin cracking his face. It was obvious that he was joking but that did not stop America from flinching at the mere utterance of the word 'ghost'.

"Don't say such things. It's probably just a brat from one of those savages," another party member scoffed.

The child was not brought up again. But that didn't stop America's mind from being plagued with the thought of a child wondering around alone in the middle of an uninhabited forest. He had serious doubts that it was a child from a native Indian tribe or a ghost.

-0-

The next day, when America was out alone, he stopped by a creek to refill his water sack. He kneeled by the creek, one arm resting on his knee while the other held the bag below the flowing current.

He was almost done filling his water sack when he heard the bushes in front of him shaking. He snapped his head up, blue eyes scanning the horizon. He saw a young boy standing at the edge of the clearing, nearly hidden by the bushes.

America looked over the boy's curly reddish-brown hair. Even from the distance that he was at, he could make out the boy's shockingly blue eyes. The child was clothed only in a dirty white nightdress, a blue ribbon tied at his throat.

America heart skipped a beat. "…Could it be?"

America quickly looked down at the satchel that he carried with him, jamming his hands into the bag, looking for some of the bread he put in there for his lunch. When he found what he was looking for he turned his eyes to the horizon and was pleasantly surprised to see that the young boy had not run off.

America held out the piece of bread in the hopes that the young boy would venture over to where he was stooped. "Come here little one. I'm not going to hurt you."

America watched as the young boy slid from his hiding place, cautiously making his way over to him. He stopped right in front of America's hand and snatched the bread away before retreating a few steps to enjoy the new prize he just obtained.

America stared at him while he ate, waiting for him to finish his snack before trying to talk to him.

"Hey, little guy. Where did you come from? How did you get here?" America asked in his calmest voice. It was hard to contain his excitement when he was on the verge of learning about what was possibly a new territory.

The boy did not answer, but instead stared at America with confusion set deep in his eyes. His mouth pouted adorably in his concentration in trying to ascertain if the man standing in front of him was going to harm him or not.

"Where is your family?" he tried again.

This time there was a response. The boy cast his eyes downwards and shook his head sadly.

America's eyes grew wide. He knew it! This was a new territory! He smiled warmly at the child before asking; "Do you know how special you are?" America watched as the boy's curly head moved side to side. "No, then?"

America extended his hand out for the boy to take. "Come with me. I need to take you to someone else who is very important."

The young boy looked at America's extended hand, then back up to his face. He looked back at America's hand before extending his own. He jerked it back suddenly, second guessing himself, before he made up his mind that he could trust the stranger.

When the boy finally laid a hand in his, America's smile widen as his own hand curled around the smaller one.

The pair made their way back to the where the rest of the men were gathered. The other men turned their heads when they heard footsteps approach.

"Whoa! You caught the ghost!" one of the team members exclaimed.

The boy retreated behind America and peeked his curly head out from behind his leg, watching the team just as cautiously as he had for the last few days.

Another man came up behind the man who shouted and cuffed him on the back of the head. "It's not a ghost, it's a kid." The man who had just smacked his friend turned to America. "Why do you have him, sir?" he asked.

"I talked with him. He doesn't seem to be able speak or he doesn't want too. But either way, he seems to be able to understand English." America cast a glance down at the young boy. He then turned his gaze back to the exploration team. "He does not have a family from what I understand."

Some of the men cast the boy hiding behind America's leg a pitying glance.

America started to speak again, his voice becoming firmer. "I need to take him back to a friend I have in Virginia. I am sorry, but we need to end this expedition early and head back."

The team started to protest but America held up his hand as a signal for them to stop speaking. The murmuring voices quieted down almost immediately.

"This is my final decision."

"But, sir," one of the members spoke up, "we cannot end the expedition early just because you found a brat in the woods."

America threw the team member who spoke up an icy glare. "This 'brat' is more important than the expedition right now. We _will _be going back."

All protests stopped after that remark.

"Gentlemen, we can start another expedition group after I take this boy to my friend. We will start heading back tomorrow."

-0-

Almost as soon as America was back, he was gone again. He left the boy with a mid-wife that he knew from town to look after him while he went to visit Virginia.

He stood at Virginia's doorstep, straightening his shirt before knocking. He could hear footsteps inside the house rushing to the door. The door opened to reveal a young man about America's age. His long brown hair had been pulled hastily into a sloppy pony tail.

Virginia stared at America in surprise. It was obvious that he was not expecting any company, let alone America.

"Oh, hey America. How are you?" Virginia asked.

"I'm fine, mind if I come in?"

Virginia hurriedly opened the door wider for America to get through. "Sure, sure." He let the door fall closed after America made his way into the hallway. "Make yourself at home." Virginia had no need to say that because America had already found his way to the kitchen and pulled out a chair so he could sit at the kitchen table.

Virginia rushed around trying to find a drink to give to his unexpected visitor. "I would offer you tea, but with the tax I wasn't able to afford any. I hope it's all right."

"It's all right. I shouldn't be here for very long anyway."

"Oh, okay." Virginia sat himself down in the chair opposite of America. He rested his elbows on the table and crossed his arms. "So, why did you visit?"

America leaned forward, grinning like he had a juicy rumor. "I found a new territory."

Virginia was stunned into silence and leaned back in his chair, his arms still crossed. "Wow! A new territory? Where?"

"I found him on an exploration trip west of the Appalachian Mountains. He was wondering about in the forest."

Virginia leaned forward again, quite captivated by the thought of a new territory. "That's exciting! What's his name?"

"Transylvania—after the exploration company."

A smile broke over Virginia's face. "A new territory…" he whispered to himself.

Silence filled the air as both of the men thought about what a new territory west of the Appalachian Mountains could bring them. More land! New Resources! More trading opportunities! It was quite an exhilarating thought.

"Virginia, I want to ask you a favor," America said, his voice turning serious.

Virginia turned his attention back to the young nation. America's voice had effectively snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"I want you to look after this new territory. I found him at a bad time. I can feel a war brewing and I'm afraid that I won't be able to take care of him during the coming years." America's voice had grown grave; he did not like talking about the war.

A defiant fire came into Virginia's eyes then. "But if you're fighting, then I will be too!"

"Virginia, please do this for me," America said pleadingly. He knew he wouldn't be able to take care of a child during a war.

After an extended amount if silence, Virginia finally gave his answer; "…Alright. I'll look after him."

"Great!" Laughter came back into America's voice. "Thank you for doing this, really." America stood up from the table, Virginia mimicking his actions. "I'll bring him over in a week. Give you a little time to prepare."

America turned from the table and started walking towards the door. Virginia rushed past him to open the door before America could get there. America paused on the porch. He threw look over his shoulder at Virginia who is still standing in the open doorway.

"You know, Transylvania has a striking resemblance to you."

America turned to go, leaving Virginia standing at the wide open door staring at the nations retreating back.

"…He looks like me?"

-0-

A week later and it was time for America to bring Transylvania over to Virginia's house. Virginia paced around his house nervously. He would peer out the window every few minutes to check and see if America and his new ward were coming down the path. When he finally saw them he took his position next to the door. As soon as the first knock sounded Virginia was quick to open the door.

America, caught off guard with the quick answer, jerked backward. He shook it off and grinned crookedly. "Excited?" he asked.

Virginia gave a huff before answering. "Yes, and nervous." Virginia looked down at Transylvania. He smiled when Transylvania vanished behind America's pant leg.

"And this must be Transylvania," Virginia said. He crouched down so he could be eye level with the boy. Transylvania peeked his head out from behind America's pant leg.

America laughed as he watched Transylvania duck back behind his leg again. "He's a little shy around strangers."

"I can see that," Virginia laughed as well.

The three of them walked into the house, going to the living room. America and Virginia took their seats on the couch whilst Transylvania ran over to the window and stood on his tippy-toes so he could peek outside.

"I should tell you, he doesn't speak English," America said, breaking the silence. "But he does seem to understand it just fine, so communication shouldn't be that hard."

"He doesn't speak English?" Virginia asked, his eyebrows knitting together. "Do you have any idea what language he is speaking?"

America sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "I have no idea. It's a very sing-song-y language."

"Do you think it could be an Indian language?"

"If it is, it's not any Indian language I've ever heard of."

"…Strange," Virginia commented. He turned his attention back to Transylvania who was now sitting on the floor, drawing designs in the dust on the wooden panels. America and Virginia sat in silence for a few minutes, content with just watching Transylvania play with dust.

"Transylvania, come over here," America called to the boy. Transylvania's russet curls bounced as he snapped his head up at the sound of his name. The boy came trotting over to the two young men sitting on the couch. America leaned over to pick Transylvania up, sitting him on his knee. "I would like to introduce you to your new guardian. This is Virginia, and he's going to be taking good care of you from now on. You do remember me talking about him, don't you?"

Transylvania bobbed his head 'yes'.

America smiled again. "Good, that's good." He removed the boy from his knee and sat him on the couch. America stood up, stretching his arms above his head as he did so. "I better be going." He let his arms fall back to his sides before continuing. "And Virginia," Virginia glanced up from watching Transylvania. "I'll try to get him approved for state-ship, okay?"

"He would be number fourteen, right?"

"Yes, if we get him recognized. Just take care of him until then won't you?" America put his hands on his hips staring at Virginia, waiting for his reply.

"Yes, of course I'll take care of him until then."

America sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank you. Really."

America turned to leave and Virginia stood to show him out. A few seconds later he returned to the living room with Transylvania who was still sitting on the couch.

"Transylvania, I'll show you to your room, okay?"

-0-

The following months after Transylvania moved in were tense. Not because the two did not get along but because the war that America predicted was going to happen had started. Despite the tense atmosphere Virginia taught Transylvania English. He also taught him how to take care of himself, preparing him for when he would be living on his own as a new state.

Virginia hated to admit it but a part of him did not want Transylvania to become a state. He wanted him to stay in his house, where he would be able to keep an eye on him. He wanted to continue to take care of him.

One early morning Virginia came to rouse the young boy from his slumber so he could help with the household chores. That was when he discovered that Transylvania's cheeks were flushed and he was having difficulty breathing.

Virginia watched the little body laboring to breath, heart clenching in fear when he realized that the boy was sick. He hurried over to Transylvania's bedside, words falling out of his mouth. "Transylvania, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He pulled up a chair and perched himself beside the bed.

Transylvania grabbed the quilt with his little hands, bringing it up to just beneath his chin. He turned away from the man sitting in the chair beside his bed. "I'm cold," came his muffled response.

Virginia eyebrows knitted together in worry. Yes, there was defiantly something wrong. Virginia unbuttoned the cuff at his wrist and rolled up his sleeve. He put his wrist to the boy's forehead, checking for the fever he already knew was present.

"Dear! You're burning up!" he exclaimed nonetheless. He took this time to glance around the room, hoping to find something that he could use to bring the child's fever down. When he found nothing he stood up and walked toward the bedroom door. "I should go get the doctor," he whispered to himself.

Virginia was about to rush out the door when he thought that it might have been a good idea to at least leave some water for Transylvania if he got thirsty.

After getting the water he set the glass down on the bedside table before proceeding to the door, throwing his reassurance to the young boy over his shoulder in his hurry to get to the town doctor. "There's water on the table if you need it. I should be back in no time! Just hang in there okay." Virginia was not sure if Transylvania heard the message or not, but he didn't stop to see if he had.

After stopping to ask a woman for directions Virginia bounded onto the steps of the doctor's porch. He rapped his knuckles on the wooden door a little too harshly in his jittery state. The doctor, a man in his late forties with salt-and-pepper hair, answered just a few seconds later.

"Good morning, sir. Is there a problem?" he asked politely.

"I'm terribly sorry for bothering you this early in the day, but my…brother is very sick and I was wondering…?" Virginia puffed his way through the sentence, trying to catch his breath from running.

"Yes, of course I'll see him," The doctor said, worry creeping into his voice. If a young man ran to the doctor's house this early in the morning then the situation must be serious.

"Thank you."

"Just wait here while I gather my things."

Virginia just nodded his head. He watched the doctor's back as he went back into his house to collect his things. Minutes later the doctor was back, carrying a bag with coat thrown over his arm.

The two of them headed off in the direction of Virginia's house, the doctor swinging his coat over his shoulders as they went.

It was not long before the pair made it back to Virginia's house. After Virginia let the doctor in, he showed him the way to Transylvania's bedroom.

The doctor walked briskly through the open doorway, moving to take his position next to the bed. Virginia followed him, nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"Can you describe the symptoms to me?"

"Uh…fever, shortness of breath, fatigue, compliant of cold…" Virginia voice failed him when he saw the doctor take hold of one of Transylvania arms and slide the white nightgown sleeve up to reveal a cut that Virginia knew had not been there the night before. Virginia stared at the cut. It was then that he knew that this was not a run-of-the-mill human illness.

"How did he get this cut?" The doctor questioned casting a glance over his shoulder at the nervous teenager.

"…He fell while playing yesterday," Virginia lied. He knew this doctor would be of no help now that he realized that this sickness was something that no regular doctor could cure.

The doctor turned the young boy's arm this way and that, examining the cut from various angles. "…Well it doesn't look like the cut is infected…hmm, I honestly don't know what is wrong with the boy. I suggest you drain some blood and see if the sickness goes away. Give him plenty of water. Come back and see me if his condition does not improve."

Virginia only nodded numbly as he watched the doctor gather up his medical instruments. The doctor stood to leave, Virginia already moving to the front door to show him out. He shut the door quietly after the doctor made his leave. He shuffled back into Transylvania's bedroom.

"Transylvania, I think we need to pay a visit to America."

-0-

The horse ride over to America's house was unpleasant. Especially when Transylvania would doze off and start sliding from his position settled between Virginia's arms. The feeling of his body falling was enough to rouse him from his stupor but it was not long before he would start to doze again.

Virginia was finally able to breathe easy when he caught sight of America's big colonial house. He lifted Transylvania from the saddle and tied the horse to nearby tree. He climbed the steeps of America's porch with Transylvania lying limply in his arms. When he reached the door, he hoisted the young boy over his shoulder so he could have a hand free to knock.

The door opened before Virginia ever got the chance for his hand to make contact with the door. America stood in the doorway, grimfaced and sullen.

"I figured you'd be showing up soon." This was the only comment that America made before moving out of the way to let the two pass, shutting the door after them. He lumbered into the nearby living room with Virginia in tow. America flopped down on his couch resting his elbows on his knees, and letting his head fall forward into his open hands. "I have some bad news about Transylvania."

Virginia looked at the young nation. He took a seat in the arm chair closest to him, letting Transylvania to continue to doze on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?"

America sighed deeply before continuing. "War has broken out on his land between the settlers and Indian tribes. There are fewer than two hundred settlers left on his lands. They are either dying or leaving."

"But if they fight them off, a-and send more people-" Virginia was cut by America's sharp tone.

"He has failed to be recognized as a state. Virginia, I hate to say this, but…Transylvania will most likely die before the war is over."

Virginia was shocked into silence. "But…he's so young…"

"And that makes him all the more vulnerable." America took a deep breath. "Listen Virginia, he might pull through this, and he might not. I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

Virginia started to protest but was cut off when America stood up motioning for him to do the same. Virginia obeyed, cradling Transylvania in his arms. America put his arm around the other man's shoulder and guided him toward the door.

"Just try to make him as comfortable as possible." America's words did nothing to help elevate Virginia's spirits. Instead he nodded numbly and stepped over the door step and onto the porch.

"I really am sorry," America's voice floated from inside the house. Virginia glanced over his shoulder just in time to see America give a sad smile before he closed the door.

-0-

Over the next few months Virginia could only watch as Transylvania's health continued to decline. Lacerations continued to appear on his small body, then disappear just as quickly as they had shown up. The boy never spoke or ate. He was also severely dehydrated because he never drank enough water. He didn't have the strength to sit up in bed, sleeping most of his day away.

Virginia started sleeping in Transylvania's bed, afraid that the boy would pass away during the night. On the nights that Virginia felt the most lost with everything that was happening he would pull Transylvania into his lap, cradling the boy to his chest and rock back and forth slowly, letting the tears fall freely.

"Please God. Oh, God please, do not take him from me."

-0-

Virginia had run out of hope. He was mentally preparing himself for a funeral.

He was in his living room dusting the countertops that he had ignored for the past couple of weeks so he could look after Transylvania. He sighed and set the feather duster down. The household chores were not able to take his mind off the impending death of Transylvania.

He left the feather duster where it was. He felt it was time to check up on the boy. He made his way slowly to the bedside, peering down at the pale face.

Virginia's eyebrows meet in confusion when he noticed that some color had come back into Transylvania's cheeks. His eyes widened in surprise as the boys cheeks had not been that color for months. He hastily unbuttoned his shirt sleeve and rolled it up to his elbow; bringing his wrist down to rest in Transylvania's forehead.

Tears sprang to his eyes when he felt that the fever that had captured the boy for all those long months had finally broken. Virginia felt his heart beat rapidly when Transylvania's eyes fluttered open.

Transylvania stared at him bleary eyed. Virginia let a sob escape from his throat as he smoothed back the boy's russet curls then leaned forward to plant a small kiss on his forehead.

"You're going to be all right."

After the following weeks Transylvania continued to show signs of improvement. He started to eat and drink again, though it took some time before he started to speak again. Within a few months Transylvania was able go back outside and play.

-0-

One night, after Transylvania had made a full recovery, he and Virginia sat down to eat dinner. They ate quietly until Virginia broke the comfortable silence.

"Transylvania, would you like to go swimming tomorrow?"

Transylvania stopped eating and laid his spoon next to the bowl. Virginia looked up from his own bowl to see why Transylvania had stopped eating. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My name isn't Transylvania," came the boy's simple statement.

Virginia paused with his spoon half way between his mouth and his bowl. "Of course it is, don't be silly," he said. He continued to eat his meal.

"No it's not."

Virginia set his spoon aside altogether. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Okay, so what is your name?" He decided to humor the child.

"Kentucky."

Virginia was washed over with confusion. "Kentucky?" he repeated.

"Yes, I think it suits me much better than Transylvania." The boy picked up his spoon once more and continued to eat.

"And what does 'Kentucky' mean?" Virginia ventured to ask.

"Land of tomorrow."

"Land of tomorrow?" Virginia mused, pursing his lips. With another beat of silence Virginia's pursed lips straightened out into a small smile. "Yes, I think Kentucky suits you much better than Transylvania."

**A/N: (Long author's note is long, but IMPORTANT)**

**Transylvania means 'Across the woods/forest'.**

**There was going to be a state called Transylvania that was situated in what is modern day Kentucky and Tennessee, but it failed to be recognized as a state. If it had become a state, it would have been the 14****th**** state added to the Union. Since the bulk of Transylvania was in Kentucky I figured that I would make the personification of Transylvania and Kentucky the same person.**

**The Origin and meaning of the name Kentucky is still disputed today. There is a wide verity of meanings; everything from 'Dark bloody ground', 'Meadow field', and 'Land of tomorrow' which I used in this fic because Kentucky was supposed to represent the western expansion of the United States, seeing as how Kentucky was the first territory to become a state west of the Appalachian mountains. However, my favorite meaning (as well as my mom's) is 'dark, bloody ground' simply because of the history of Kentucky. Native Indian tribes used Kentucky as a hunting ground but never settled there because (and I don't know how true this is) they were afraid of another race of giant red-haired humans that inhabited the Kentucky cave systems.**

**The 'sing-song' language that Kentucky was speaking when America found him was Welsh. This is based off the fact that ancient Welsh writings, called Coelbren, was found in Kentucky, on a stone called The Brandenburg Stone. There was even a rumor that there was a Native Indian tribe centered around Louisville that spoke Welsh. I found this bit information to be interesting and decided to incorporate it into the story.**

**Doctors back in those times weren't very helpful and they did not possess much of the knowledge that the doctors today do. Bloodletting, which is what the doctor suggested Virginia do, was a very common thing that doctors did to cure all sorts of diseases.**

**This is the first fic in a series of interweaving one-shots. I know that this fic may have been a **_**tad**_** depressing, but there will be others that are written for the lulz. The fics will probably span across all kinds of genres, please keep that in mind. I will try to go in chronological order, but just in case I don't I will put a 'historical context' paragraph at the beginning of every fic, so you will know exactly what is happening and where in his life the story is taking place.**

**For those of you who have read some of my other stories, you will notice that this story is something a little different from what I usually write, but I hope that you will like this just as much as my other stories.**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this first fic and I hope that you will be sticking around for more. Before I go, I would like to thank TehDono for being my wonderful Beta! Thank you so much! Bye, bye now guys!**

**-CrazyFrog07**


End file.
